


{ Hell breaks loose } Jikook

by Themoreithurtsthemoreyoulikeit



Category: ARMY - Fandom, SOPE - Fandom, btsarmy - Fandom, jikook - Fandom, kookmin - Fandom, namjin - Fandom, taejin - Fandom
Genre: AU, BDSM, Boyband, Demon AU, Enemies to Lovers, Jeon Jungkook is a Brat, Jimin Bottom, Jimin Is a Tease, Jimin is a Sweetheart, Jin - Freeform, Jungkook singer, M/M, Rebirth, Rm, Romance, Slow Build, Sope, TaeJin - Freeform, Taehyung is Savage, Yoongi - Freeform, a little bit of, alternative universe, angel au, eventually smut, hoseok - Freeform, hoseok college student, j-hope - Freeform, j-hope is whipped, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jin college student, jungkook - Freeform, jungkook rich, jungkook top - Freeform, kiss, kookmin, lee taemin - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, namjoon - Freeform, namjoon businessman, park jimin - Freeform, seokjin - Freeform, suga - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform, taehyung singer, v - Freeform, yoongi rapper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themoreithurtsthemoreyoulikeit/pseuds/Themoreithurtsthemoreyoulikeit
Summary: Jimin was vividly going crazyIn this unusual scenarioHere Jungkook was holding him as close as possible as he stared into Jimin’s pupils and exhibited a big grinAnd also here was JiminFailing miserably in the attempt of not getting influenced by the look coming from Jungkook’s eyesThe more he was drown into the latter’s eyes the more he felt Jungkook taking over him“What do you feel when you are looking into my eyes uhm?”said Jungkook squeezing Jimin’s shoulders as his knukles got white by the large amount of strenght he was using to abuse the otherIt was his way of getting an answer as fast as possible as he already got overly annoyed by the situation they were stuck inHe was getting so impatientBut Jungkook had a reason to do soHe wanted to know the truthBut unexpectedly truth was that the only entity Jimin was able to witness hidden into the depth of his eyes were a mix of rage and sadnessAs Jungkook’s brown eyes swallowed the sins of the man’s past life .
Relationships: Jikook, NamJin, kookmin - Relationship, sope - Relationship, taejin
Kudos: 8





	1. intro

_**HELL BREAKS LOOSE : PERSPICUA PULCHRITUDINE (cursed beauty)**_

> _[Jimin was vividly going crazy_
> 
> _In this unusual scenario_
> 
> _Here Jungkook was holding him as close as possible as he stared into Jimin’s pupils and exhibited a big grin_
> 
> _And also here was Jimin_
> 
> _Failing miserably in the attempt of not getting influenced by the look coming from Jungkook’s eyes_
> 
> _The more he was drown into the latter’s eyes the more he felt Jungkook taking over him_
> 
> _“What do you feel when you are looking into my eyes uhm?”said Jungkook squeezing Jimin’s shoulders as his knukles got white by the large amount of strenght he was using to abuse the other_
> 
> _It was his way of getting an answer as fast as possible as he already got overly annoyed by the situation they were stuck in_
> 
> _He was getting so impatient_
> 
> _But Jungkook had a reason to do so_
> 
> _He wanted to know the truth_
> 
> _But unexpectedly truth was that the only entity Jimin was able to witness hidden into the depth of his eyes were a mix of rage and sadness_
> 
> _As Jungkook’s brown eyes swallowed the sins of the man’s past life .]_

Now as a brief description of the characters:

PARK JIMIN

_Angel_

_Age unknown_

JEON JUNGKOOK

_Human_

_24 years old_

_singer_

KIM TAEHYUNG (V)

_Human_

_24 years old_

_singer_

KIM NAMJOON

_Human_

_24 years old_

_businessman_

KIM SEOKJIN

_Human_

_25 years old_

_college/university student_

JUNG HOSEOK

_Human_

_22 years old_

_college/university student_

MIN YOONGI (SUGA)

_Human_

_23 years old_

rapper

LEE TAEMIN 

_Angel_

_Age unknown_

So briefly this is an Angels & Demons au so keep in mind that there are also descriptions of imaginary angels and demons hierarchies

Also keep in mind that the events are also jumping from a year to another at the start as there’s the need to develop the story as much as possible

In conclusion the first chapters are essential to understand the background stories of our characters.

Anyways the relationship between the main characters (Jimin and Jungkook) can be described as an enemies to lovers kind of situation and they are the main focus of this fanfiction

As for now I’m planning on giving this story a happy ending so don’t be worried about it!

**ALSO THE CHARACTERS' DESCRIPTIONS MAY CHANGE AS THE STORY KEEPS ON BEING UPDATED BUT IN THE ATTEMPT OF NOT GIVING SPOILERS I UNVEILED AS LESS AS POSSIBLE**


	2. chapter 1

Summer is almost coming to an end as the almost empty streets of the overpopulated capital city of Seoul get ready to bear innumerable quantities of people and vehicles all over again

Moreover at this time of the year kids are still lingering with freedom for one last time as they try to grip their feelings as much as possible before going back to their monotonous life

Particularly ,this time of the year, is when ethereal creatures named angels take their time to visit earth as it’s the most amusing season

Also talking about angel’s hierarchy angels are at the lowest rank as they are the ones most concerned with the affairs of men meanwhile they are outranked by 2 spheres of angel in which at the top are represented the most powerful ones called the seraphim which serve as the caretakers of heaven as they are also the ones in charge of punishing angels basing on their sins

just in a little park surrounded by sadness filled skyscrapers in the city of seoul there were two astonishing creatures arguing as they observed human life

“I bet that you behaved like this too when you had all of that testosterone in your body Jimin”Taemin said while laughing and pointing at a small guy who was following his crush around by hiding himself behind trees and benches in the park as both angels sitting from afar just observed them

Park Jimin is an angel who died in 1914 of murder  
As his story resulted as tragic as it was and as he lost his life at the flourishing age of 16,at the moment of death, he was given another chance to contemplate the human world by being an angel

As for physical appearances he has medium length black hair which match perfectly with his piercing brown eyes and big plump lips  
Also he is dressed in a sparkly white suite which is followed by white sparkly wings twice his size

“TAEMIN”screamed Jimin as the wind flew between his black locks making his blushing face as visible as possible “i wasn’t…"he created a moment of silence to then add "but I must admit kids these days make it more obvious than we did in our days”Jimin said getting as a result a loud snort from Taemin who was still incredulous at Jimin's response 

Taemin is also an angel as he died in 1928 of a tragical accident  
Jimin wandered many years alone until he found him and from that moment onwards they spent every second of their immortal life together

Now speaking about his physical appearances he also has black hair and brown eyes and he‘s also dressed in a white suit but his wings differ from Jimin’s because of some black sparkly feathers

“OH our Jimin has been caught red handed”Taemin said while laughing and trying to hold back his tears making Jimin hide his face between his hands in an attempt to cover his red cheeks “were you a stalking fairy, uhm ?”

“you shouldn’t make fun of an angels my dear you know I can be as evil as a demon”said Jimin trying to sound as threatening as possible by making his voice sound deeper and by opening his eyes as big as possible

“OH MY the great fairy park jimin god of the flowers ,rainbows and glitters is threatening me should i start running away to save my ass now?”said Taemin trying to sound as sarcastic as possible

“Language Lee Taemin I’m one hundred percent sure that if you wouldn’t have died from that incident you would have certainly died from God punishing you for all of your bad mouthing”said Jimin showing the most annoyed face ever

“My great God of pureness and gentleness Park Jimin please don’t be so old-fashioned”said Taemin bowing a little to keep the act resulting in a big laugh from Jimin

”so am I a God now?Is my power big enough to destroy the whole world?”he said still laughing and now pointing at Taemin “I would start from you”

“Please Park Jimin”said Teamin between laughters “you don’t even scare mosquitos”and at this point Jimin just started hitting Taemin’s shoulder as strongly as possible resulting in Taemin not even flinching as rather,the latter, just kept laughing more and more as it showed how weak Park Jimin really was

But right at this moment as a ball almost hit them they froze

Obviously angels can’t be seen by humans

And obviously the ball just crossed them without any problems.  
But as soon as they heard a little boy screaming from afar it all started to go down

“pleaseee uncles could you please throw back to me my ball” said the little boy already shredding some tears without any logical reason

the shocked angels just looked around them trying to find any possible subject the kid may be referring to but nothing to do,there was no one in the park right now except them

“can you see-?"tried to say Jimin just to be interrupted by Taemin as he whispered “don’t move or talk just stay silent I really want to understand what’s going on here”shushing Jimin with his finger

“uncleees can’t you hear mee?” said the little boy running closer to their bench laughing happily from time to time as the angels instead trembled with fear

“uncles are you even listening?I have been calling you for hours!” said the little boy taking the ball which fell right in front of Jimin’s feet as he gave a big smile to both of them

“hi little boy how old are you?”asked Jimin in an attempt to break silence while smiling and failing the simple task Taemin gave him

“I’m not little at all because today it’s my birthday and I finally am…” the little child started counting on his fingers rising up 4 fingers that indicated his age “here look I am this old so I almost take a whole hand”

“Oh if that’s so happy birthday my real man”said jimin smiling at the utter cuteness the little boy was showing meanwhile on the other side of the bench still laid a more than confused Taemin

“but as old as you can be where is your mom?… afterall all the bravest 4 years old boys have their mother with them”said Jimin smiling at the boy

“no my mom is so busy that’s why the lady who always helps her came with me but she’s so old and soooo slow”said the kid pointing behind him “I haven’t seen her since we crossed the entrance gates of the park”

“My little boy I’m sorry but are you joking?on the day of your birthday your mom left you with a babysitter…what a low kick” said Taemin finally breaking the silence and as a result of his harsh words he then got hit by Jimin’s elbow

“oh no uncles it’s okay I’m having a lot of fun”the boy said smiling but now as he finally noticed the angels’ wings his eyes became bigger and bigger

“OH MY GOD UNCLES is it already Halloween?”said the boy showing a lot of enthusiasm on his face

“oh are you talking about these”said Jimin pointing a finger behind him to underline his wings”…it’s..it’s just…that” said Jimin trying to elaborate something

but as he almost started blattering some lame excuses the babysitter could be finally heard calling the little boy

“I’m sorry uncles but I really have to go now, see you!” said the little boy “Oh and I like the small uncle’s costume more, he is really pretty”said the boy waving at them one last time as he now started running to his babysitter

“Who were you talking to?” asked the babysitter

“There are some funny uncles on that bench-Oh where are my uncles?”said the boy surprised as he turned around just to be faced with the disappearance of his loving uncles

“Are you starting to get hallucinations now?There was no one even when I saw you from afar you were just blathering to yourself ”said the babysitter ruffling the boy’s hair to get dust out of them

“But auntie there was really someone there!”said that baby still pointing at the bench with assuredness

“Okay okay come on let’s go, your mom wants you to be at home in 10 minutes for dinner”said the lady taking a hold of the boy’s small hand as they started walking and disappeared slowly as they kept on walking on the path that would take them out of the park

as soon as they disappeared completely what took their place was the peaceful atmosphere of the park as at first glance no one could be seen in such a place

but soon the peaceful atmosphere broke down as a screaming man took its place“Taemin from time to time you made me really think that you could actually use your brain but climbing on a tree?Are you serious?”said Jimin as he tried his best to keep himself attached to the oak tree with sweat already forming on his face

“Jimin your appearance can be as sweet as candy but your tongue is as deadly as poison you just hurt my feeling” said Taemin faking an almost crying face as he on the other hand was sitting comfortably on one of the biggest branches

“Taemin just look at yourself you have a pair of wings, there was no need to make it all harder”said Jimin pointing at Taemin’s wings while finally sitting on the branch which was right in front of Taemin’s

“what’s wrong with me trying to be human from time to tim-“Taemin stopped arguing as Jimin eyes grew bigger with fear as his eyes kept on looking at a certain spot right behind him

“What?What’s wrong Park Jimin?What’s behind me?” said Taemin trying to sound as calm as possible as he didn’t want to lose his so precious coolness

“i-it’s…i-i-it’s h-him”Jimin stuttered quiet badly,his usual confidence vanishing completely

"him who?" said Taemin not even daring to turn around

“good day fellow junior Lee Taemin are you trying to seek for rebirth lately?Trying to be human huh?”the newcomer just whispered in his ear and laid one of his hands on Taemin’s now trembling silhouette “why so tense, weren’t you expecting it?”said the latter now sitting beside Taemin as he nevertheless was grinning at the two trembling angels

“good day head of the angels’ right hand man Lee Woohyun”said both angels in unison as they bowed out of respect and fear at the same time

The angels knew he is one of the most dangerous seraphim up there as he is the one who takes care of punishments enforced on angels who betray the angel’s code deeply and Lee Woohyun always makes sure that they are going to regret it for the rest of their life

Jimin knew exactly what was going to happen as he heard some rumors from angels which encountered him and lost friends as the ones who followed him disappeared from day to night to never be found ever again

Also he is as handsome and as tall as the rumors said but his eyes are colder and his gaze is sharper and can almost be described as a weapon itself

“w-we ar-are so sorry about catching sigh of you just now please excuse us it’s never going to happen ever again”said Taemin bowing to his fullest as Jimin did the same thing afterward as he noticed that even Taemin who normally was quite rebellious with anyone and anything was fully submitting to the man as it’s known that no one would even dare to speak a word against Lee Woohyun

“I heard you are quite a rebellious one but you are scared now?” he said chuckling a little resulting in Taemin turning his face to Jimin to avoid his gaze

”Never thought your eyes would ever meet the one who is as cruel as the devil and as cold as ice it’s right, isn’t it?”said Lee Woohyun just studying the terrified expressions the angels were showing as none of them dared to open their mouth to answer to the sharp words the seraphim was throwing at them

“Well well let’s end this quickly my boss doesn’t really like waiting”he stopped talking as he flew from Taemin’s brunch to Jimin’s just to grip his jaw to make the angel look in the latter’s eyes ”and we don’t want to make him wait right pretty boy?”said the latter showing a grin and studying Jimin’s sweet facial traits

“Centuries of this job but I will never understand why the prettiest ones always chose the wrong path as they get hungry for power”said Woohyun starting to grip on Jimin’s jaw harder and harder making Jimin whimper in pain ”aren’t you hungry for power my little boy uhm?”

“stop it now and tell us what you really want from us” said Taemin as he is outrageously challenging Woohyun’s patience

It earned a chuckle from the astonished man “okay if you say so” he then cleared his throat to get his usual merciless tone of voice “Park Jimin, head of the angels wants you to his great palace of justice as he wants to be the one to punish you for your crimes”

“What?”said equally both angels out of disbelief


	3. chapter 2

“Park Jimin head of the angels wants you to his great palace of justice as he wants to be the one to personally punish you for your crimes”said Lee Woohyun with his usual merciless look

“What?”said equally both angels out of disbelief

suddenly everything went by so quickly and that’s when Taemin witnessed the worst occurrence in his whole life as he saw Lee Woohyun taking Jimin’s hand forcefully to then disappear into thin air taking his best friend away from him

that’s when the sudden silence and loneliness hit Taemin as he unfortunately understood the fact that he will never be able to see his friend ever again

Pain started to come out of his body in form of little whines and sobs that escaped from his mouth and tears that slowly started falling down his face filling his cheeks with straight lines of wetness

This big of a reaction came out from the fact that he knew Park Jimin would never be able to commit a crime himself but he also knew how things worked up there as he got a glimpse of some rumors going around 

usually if higher ranking seraphims commit crimes they easily and shamelessly steal young angel’s freedom and innocence as they use all of their resources to put the blame on them in the attempt of not losing their social position and power

it usually ends dreadfully as the vulnerable angels also know they have no power to fight against them at all as they lastly accept their fates

that was also what Jimin expected as he already knew what was about to come as he crossed the palace of justice’s majestic entrance while being harshly dragged by two big seraphims

Lee Woohyun only watched from afar with a little amused grin on his face as he enjoyed the view of the small angel struggling as he had his hands tied up behind his back

the palace could be described as a dimly lit labyrinth of greedily adorned hallways that led to an amusing massive door that could even welcome giants if they ever existed 

As soon as they got into the building trumpets could be heard playing from every direction to then be stopped by a deafening voice announcing “My dear master, Lee Woohyun finally is here for the trial with today’s wrongdoer”

the word wrongdoer flipped a switch inside Jimin's mind as insanity took over him

therefor as a moment of absurdity hit Jimin,he tried to fight the two seraphims using as much power as his weak body could allow as it appeared like his last chance to run off but eventually because of his frailness the guards easily pushed him down to the ground getting him harshly on his knees

as the last trace of hope left jimin body he couldn't help but lower his gaze and submit fully to the two seraphims 

“if I were you I wouldn’t make such a scene pretty boy it's better for you to pay respect to the great master…you know, I heard that my dear master helps out people like you if you swear you're going to behave really well”whispered one of the seraphims getting no response at all from Jimin that decisively and slowly started to accept his fate

there was no way a little angel like him would ever escape from seraphims as powerful and fast as them

Calming down he started looking around at his surroundings and he couldn't help but stand there in awe as he got a full look of the room they were in

the first noticeable characteristic was that it was ridiculously big and the walls were decorated by masterpieces that proudly showed religious episodes tainted the walls of a full display of vivid colors that made the room quite astonishing

the wideness of the room was divided in two by a little path as both sides were utterly filled by rows of powerful men and Jimin as he was even able to recognize some of them as the room was also full of historical heroes whose valorous adventures were proudly displayed in history books 

At the end of this big path there were a set of extremely slim and elegant stairs that took to three thrones of which two of them were empty

there was only one actually employed that showed a difference in authority and prestige between in contrast to the other two thrones as it was the one placed higher than the others and was elegantly adorned by expensive gems 

that special seat was obviously owned by the one which heroical deeds were told as legends as everyone was meant to know the immensity of his power 

he was none other than the head of the angels Choi Joowon which had control over every kind of angel even over the audacious Lee Woohyun as he was just his right hand man

Choi Joowon is a really handsome man as his facial features are really sweet and mostly covered by his long black hair  
The main detail everyone would notice from taking a look at him for the first time would be the wings as his are the biggest to ever exist

“what a group of amateurs”said the right hand man walking to Jimin ”you only had the task of taking him down there” said Lee Woohyun as his short temper showed as he got really annoyed by the two seraphims that were holding Jimin down

suddenly Lee Woohyun decided to take the matter in his own hands as he grabbed Jimin hair to get him harshly up to then push him forward until they were right in front of the stairs

as Jimin was moving forward he was also getting pitiful looks from the thousands who were people watching him that most likely knew about his innocence 

but the only thing that lingered Jimin's mind was 'if they know that I'm an innocent victim why aren't they doing anything?'

“took it him here for you please just punish him quickly so that we can dismiss this reunion and go back home” said Woohyun as he went up the stairs and sat right on his throne which was the one on Choi Joowon's right

to Woohyun’s surprise he really got no response from Choi Joowon who kept watching Jimin intently as Jimin couldn’t help but reciprocate the same gaze that years ago was full of pity as he welcomed Jimin into this new reality

“it looks like you don’t really know why you got here so I’m going to remind you”said Lee Woohyun coldly as he soundly opened a papyrus to then read out loud the charges made on Jimin “Mr. Park Jimin here Mr.Song is accusing you of stealing one of the most precious talismans that are owned by the palace of justice as it has an incredible demoniac strength that could turn any angel into the most powerful demon”

Jimin couldn’t help but smirk,how could they even think an angel as powerless as him could even get through the most powerful form of protection in the whole world

“oh look at him he even has the guts to be smirking we are just loosing time he will never regret his crimes”said Lee Woohyun pointing at him out of stun to get all over again completely ignored by Choi Joowon

“so as I was saying he is also accusing you of breaking the talisman to mere dust because you weren’t able to store such a power into your hands"he kept on reading never taking his eyes off the paper 

"also he admitted to have found at least 20 witnesses that could accuse you of that same crime as they were the guards patrolling that area that night ”said the great head of angels that then closed his papyrus to then get up earning surprised reaction by the other seraphims as the great master was never seen leaving his throne

“tell me was it really you?After I trusted you on that day and gave you a second chance you really had the guts to commit a crime as big as this?”he said trying to find an answer in Jimin’s firm gaze “Were you really the one who committed these crimes?

"I'm incredulous"said shamelessly the man that accused Jimin as he felt accused of being a liar

at this point Jimin just started laughing because as seconds went by the situation became more ridiculous and he really knew that at this point there was no way he could get out of this “If I tell you I am innocent would you really trust me?”

“Again look at him now he is laughing great master I would really let him live the rest of his immortal life in prison for such a snub” said Lee Woohyun that once again gets ignored by Choi Joowon who just glanced at him firmly for a short amount of time to go back on looking at Jimin

“Mr.Park if there are no proofs and you have no witnesses even if you said you weren’t the culprit there would be no changes at all”that’s when Jimin got up to then be pushed again onto his knees from the seraphims from earlier

“then if that’s what you want to hear”said Jimin holding his breath a little to then say with no regrets “then that’s it I’m the culprit”said Jimin earning mixed reaction from everyone in the room especially from the great master who just looked at him incredulously to then go back to his throne

“I hope you are now understanding the weight of your words”said Choi Joowon sitting back on his dear throne as he got as a response a little from Jimin

“So that’s it Mr.Park 20 years in prison would be enough for such a big crime that could highly have damaged our citizens life abruptly “he said to then look down on a new papyrus that contained a new case

“I don’t think so great master I really think that 20 years wouldn’t be enough"said Lee Woohyun changing the look in his eyes

"Don't you think that after that period of time he might come back and commit the same outrageous crimes all over again …can’t you see he has no conscience at all”said Lee Woohyun as he got up to show the disagreement he developed in him as soon as Choi Joowon stopped talking

at this point everyone in that room was against the what seemed to them like a inefficient punishment to give to a criminal as dangerous as Park Jimin

probably their mind were also made up by the real culprit’s lies that he kept on telling them because probably he did not want to see Jimin ever again

Right at that moment Choi Joowon caught Jimin’s eyes as they only showed sufferance and submission coming from the fact that he got already used to people calling him a criminal

but Joowon was definitely feeling hurt as he felt like a person that he really trusted just stabbed him in the back

so instead rage took over him

“right,you all are right I should be harsher”said the latter with smirk fully visible on his face “after your 20 years in prison you will be condemned into an eternal cycle of unhappiness as you will born again as a human and I’m going to assure myself you will have the harsher curse ever given to an angel”he said as the room got quickly got full of sounds of agreement meanwhile Jimin just kept his head down trying to cover all the tears he was shredding

how life could be so harsh to him?

and what about Taemin?What’s going to happen to him?

as these were the only things that went through his mind at that moment he couldn’t help but let range take over him as some guards started pushing him to the way that took to the prisons

but that was right, wasn’t it?Accepting our own fate without struggling

he couldn’t help but keep on thinking about what would have done Taemin in this kind of situation and that’s when braveness took over acceptance as he turned to Choi Joowon to state

“just a second great master I should really answer your question right now “said Jimin showing a grin that counteracted his tears

“which one?”said Choi Joowon seeing the sincerity in Jimin’s eyes

“ well you told me ‘I hope you are now understanding the weight of your words’ but truth is great master that my words never had a weight just because I’m an angel and I have no powers at all that’s why my voice doesn’t really matter”said Jimin wiping his tears off from time to time

“what you all in here only care about is just power so that’s why you keep on punishing innocent people every time all over again”screamed jimin while releasing louder sobs as resentment took over him

“Guards hurry up and take him to the cells”said Lee Woohyun now more angry than ever

“It is happening to me only because I’m just a powerless angel,isn’t it?”said Jimin before disappearing with a big group of guards into the hallways of the palace of justice living a regretful Choi Joowon behind him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still this should be the last part about jimin's background story I hope you will enjoy it


End file.
